


miscellaneous

by Story_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: this is me taking a stab at original writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: James was a simple high school kid, though he didn't fit in with people because people didn't like the fact that he was gay. but after meeting new people like him, he started to feel better... he just hoped the feelings lasted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the first time i've done an 'original work'. please let me know what you think, i'm debating whether or not post more of the story.

High school was a hell hole for people that were different, James decided his sophomore year. If you were different, you were out cast. 

The nerds stuck together, and outcast the sports people. Sports people outcast nerds and geeks. 

It was a vicious cycle. 

But one group that was always outcast from every group? Gay people. 

James didn’t regret being gay, it was who he was, and he’d never change, he didn’t want to change. He liked who he was. He liked music, writing songs that he knew would never see the light of day. They would just sit tucked under his bed. 

What he did have a problem with, however, was how people found out, which he still didn’t understand. He hadn’t told anyone, he was sure. But somehow, people just seemed to… know. One day in school, he was happy, conversing with some of his friends, and the next he was being called a faggot and shoved around. 

It was awful, but really what could he do? He couldn’t go to his parents, he could only guess how they’d react. His parents, both mom and dad, were very religious people. They expressed their dislike of gays every day, or at least close to it. They had tried to get him to go to a private catholic school, but he refused. 

So now, he had to muddle through high school alone. His older brother, Stan, was away in the military, following his dream. James hadn’t told him, either. Not because he didn’t want to, no. Stan was his best friend, and they got along great… he just never got the chance to confide in him. 

But those thoughts were useless now, walking down the hallways. No one looked at him, and no one talked to him. Which was fine. 

Until he was shoved into a locker. 

He looked up, blinking, to see the schools tormentor, Chance, standing there, sneering at him. 

“Hey, fag. Where do you think you’re going?” chance asked, James glared. 

“Class, what about you dickwad?” it was a weak insult, he knew, but he couldn’t think of anything in the moment. Chance though just laughed at him.

“How many times do I gotta tell ya, queer. We don’t want your kind here in this school.” he said, still sneering… James hated it, hated the smug look on this guys damn face. But he couldn’t fight back, he knew Chance would pummel him. He’d tried before, and the result had been the same. 

“I’m staying, Chance. Too bad I don’t give a damn what you think about me.” he said, smirking at the pissed off look Chance had. 

“Ya should. If you’d just fix yourself, then you wouldn’t be a problem.” James didn’t expect the kick, or the one after it. He just knew his side flared in pain. 

“What is going on here?!” someone demanded, James looked up to see a teacher finally break through to break it up. It was a guy, the music teacher, that did it. 

James sighed in relief. Mr. Janson was a good man, if a little hyperactive. Definitely James’s favorite teacher in this moment. 

“You, go to the office.” Mr. Janson said to Chance. Chance gaped at him. “Now. And you, James. Are you alright?” he asked, James just nodded. 

“I’m fine.” he assured, Mr. Janson nodded. 

“Ok, well get to class. I’m sure the principal will call you down, so be ready for that.” and with that, he was leading Chance down the hall towards the office. He wasn’t expecting it when someone offered him a hand up. 

He looked passed it to his helper, to find a new face, at least he didn’t recognize him, looking at him. He took the offered hand, and was pulled up. 

“You ok?” the guy asked, he was in the year above him, James surmised. Well built, probably a wrestler or football player. Or maybe just a fit guy. He had dark green eyes and brown hair…

James shook his head of those thoughts. 

“Yeah, uh, thanks.” he nodded. The guy smiled. 

“No problem. Guys like that make me sick. Names Derek, by the way. Derek Jamenson.” he introduced himself, James nodded, smiling.

“James Peterson.” he replied. “Are you new here? I haven’t seen you around.” James asked, Derek shook his head.

“No, i’ve been going here for a while. I, um… we have like three classes together.” Derek admitted, “Music, math and english.” he added… James gaped. 

“I… oh crap, i’m sorry! I didn’t even realize that.” Jame said, mentally berating himself. Derek though just chuckled. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. So, does that kind of thing happen to you a lot?” he asked, James nodded. 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, the pushing and trash talking. It usually doesn’t get past that.” James explained, as they entered english, the third class of the day. Derek nodded slowly. 

“Why don’t you stop it? You know, defend yourself?” he asked, James chuckled.

“Dude, I’m a music and art type of guy. I can’t fight to save my life, literally.” James admitted, chuckling. Derek frowned but didn’t argue it. It wasn’t like he could, class was starting that moment anyway. 

English was one of his favorite classes, but mostly because he was good at it. He didn’t put much effort into it but he liked it. 

What he found was, now that he realized he was still sitting next to Derek, that he was having trouble. 

“Need help?” James offered, Derek blinked at him.

“I’m not stupid, I can do it.” he muttered, James blinked at the sudden hostility. 

“I didn’t call you stupid, just offering help.” James explained. Derek sighed before pushing the paper over, James smiled looking at it to help. 

It was a slightly older assignment, so James assumed this was make up work. 

“Alright, what’re you struggling on?” he asked, kindly. 

“All of it, pretty much.” Derek muttered. James nodded. 

They went through the worksheet, it was a work period so they weren’t missing anything important. 

The worksheet was simple, for James at least, but he could see how figuring out the differences between different similes, onomatopoeia, and other such english terms would be hard. 

He took Derek through it, and he at least seemed to get it a little better. 

“Wow, why can’t teachers just explain it like that?!” Derek asked, at the end of the period. They were already out of the door to their next period, music. 

“Because they don’t get that some people understand stuff differently.” James said, shrugging. “But whatever, if you want I can totally tutor you.” James offered, Derek nodded. 

“I’d appreciate that.” he agreed, as they entered the music room, it was a big room, maybe double the average classroom. The far wall is lined with guitars, the right corner has a drum set, and there was some miscellaneous items such as cellos, violins, and the like on the back left hand wall.

“Do you play any instruments?” James asked out of curiosity, Derek actually blushed at that. 

“Um, no. I sing, actually.” he said, looking sheepish. James stared, then smiled.

“That’s pretty cool, I can’t sing to save my life.” he said, shrugging. “I can play instruments, and I like writing songs, but… that’s what they’ll stay, written songs. I doubt i’d be able to get the courage to actually sing them out loud, and i don’t think anyone else would be willing to.” James admitted, looking anywhere but at Derek. 

“Why not?” Derek asked as they sat down, Mr. Janson wasn’t there yet.

“Because, um, a lot of songs I write are about, um, gay rights.” he said shrugging. “And, well, not many people I know don’t support that kind of thing.” James added, because that was important… but when he looked at Derek, he looked contemplative. 

“I’ll sing them.” Derek said, seemingly just deciding it… James stared. 

“What? Why?!” James demanded, Derek snorted. 

“In case you hadn’t figured it out, buddy, i’m gay too. So yeah, I support it.” Derek said, shrugging. “I’ll sing the songs if you want.” Derek said again, James sighed. 

“Maybe.” he conceded. Derek nodded in acceptance. 

“Alright, class. Pipe down.” Mr. Janson said walking in. “Today, we’ll be starting a class project. Your goal is to write, sing, and record a song of your own. You will not be graded on performance.” he said, “‘this is an individual assignment though.” he added, everyone groaned but got to work. 

“So, what’re you going to write yours about?” James asked, Derek shrugged. 

“Don’t know. I’m not so good at this part of songs. I can sing, I think so anyway, but i can’t write songs worth shit.” he explained, shrugging. James nodded. 

“Well, i’ll help you write it if you help me make my voice not sound like shit.” James said, smirking. Derek laughed.

“It’s a deal.” he agreed. James nodded. This felt like the beginning of a good friendship building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter added to this
> 
> read and review!

That day at home, James couldn’t help but be bitter. He had had a good day at school, finally having someone who understood him, to an extent. But now he had to listen to his parents complain, being blatantly homophobic. 

“This girl in the office.” his mom was saying, disgust clear in her voice. “She came in, walked right up to one of my coworkers and kissed her! It was disgusting.” his mother said, almost snarled… James winced. 

“That’s nothing.” his dad retorted. “Two guys kissed each other. And my boss assured both of them that it was ‘fine’ they were together, as long as it didn’t interfere with their work.” his dad bit out, disgust clear on his face too. 

James just glared at his food, disgust on his face, but for different reasons. He couldn’t help but think of Derek and wished, more than anything, he was out of this hell hole and didn’t have to keep quiet like this.

“James, you’ve been particularly quiet tonight. Anything on your mind?” His mother asked, looking at him. James shook his head.

“No, nothing important. Just thinking about some stuff.” he said, shrugging. 

“Anything we should be worried about?” his dad asked, James shook his head. 

‘Nothing you want to hear.’ James thought bitterly in his own mind. “Nope, like I said nothing important.” James said, shrugging. Both parents sighed. 

“James, you do know that the school calls us when something happens to you right?” his mother asked, sounding caring… 

“We know you got into a fight.” his dad added on, James snorted.

“Not really a fight.” James muttered. “It was the other guy hitting me, I didn’t throw a punch. Or a kick or any of the above.” James said, shrugging again… his dad nodded.

“Yes, that’s what the principle  
said. Said that that odd music teacher, Mr. Janson i believe, helped you, correct?” his dad said, James nodded.

“Yeah, that’s right.” he agreed… “am I in trouble or something? Is that what this is about?” he asked, his mother smiled sweetly. 

“We wouldn’t ground you for getting beat up, James. No, you’re not in trouble. We just wanted to make sure you were ok.” she explained. James nodded.

“I’m fine, mom, dad. I promise… can I be excused?” he asked. His father nodded, he was out of the chair a moment later. 

He walked upstairs as quickly as he could, not running. If he did that, then his parents would be even more worried. 

When he got into his room, he pulled out his box of songs, pulling out the notebook to his latest one… at least, that was the plan, before his phone chimed with a text message. 

Blinking, James pulled it out seeing that it was Derek, asking if he had been serious about that tutoring… James smiled, more to himself than anything but it was there. 

Message sent to Derek;  
Of course I was, I wouldn’t joke about something as serious as that. 

He put his phone down, pulling out his song notebook finally. 

His phone chimed again a minute later. 

Message from Derek;  
Thank god. Would it be ok if I came over to your place or you to mine? I’m kinda struggling badly right now. 

James smiled. 

Message sent to Derek;  
Probably better if I come over. Address? I’m sure I can be over in 5-10 minutes. 

The message came almost instantly. 

James couldn’t help but blink at the address, it… wasn’t that far from his house. Maybe a block over. 

Message sent to Derek;  
Alright, i’ll be over in 10 minutes.

The response was just a quick ‘thanks’. 

James was about to leave his room, when he remembered his songs on the bed… he didn’t want his parents to find them still, so he shoved them all under his bed, shoving the notebook he’d been working on in his backpack before he could think more of it. 

As he was going out the door, he almost forgot to call back to his parents, though he remembered right before he left. 

“Mom, Dad! I’m going over a friends i’ll be back later!” he yelled.

“Which friend?” his mom asked, walking out of the living room. 

“Uh, someone I met today. They were having trouble with some subjects, mostly english, and I figured I could help him.” he said, shrugging. 

“What’s his name?” his mom asked.

“Derek Jameson.” he said easily, his mom nodded. 

“Be back before eleven Pm.” she said, James nodded, already out of the door. 

The walk, as he suspected, wasn’t long at all. Hell, it only took him two minutes to get there, going through a back alley. 

When he knocked, it was Derek that answered, holding a… baby. 

James couldn’t help but stare at the baby, boy he thought. Derek laughed at his expression. 

“This is my nephew, Jason.” he introduced, while letting him in. “you got here fast, where do you live?” Derek asked.

“Just a block over. 5th street, three houses down.” James said, shrugging. “Not hard to get from there to here, back alleys make it faster too.” Derek nodded. 

“Alright, well we can get started then.” he said, James nodding along, already eying the baby. 

“Is family visiting or something?” James asked after a moment, seeing quite a bit of stuff in the living room. Derek shook his head.

“Nah, a lot of my family lives here. We’re all really close. My uncles, grandparents, and most of my siblings. Though some are at college.” he explained, sitting down. “Do you have any siblings?” Derek asked, James nodded.

“Yeah, an older brother, Stan. He’s in the military now. Not deployed yet, he’s in basic training now, but he loves it.” James explained, Derek nodded as they sat in the living room, Derek’s backpack on the couch already, though his books were on the coffee table. 

“I tried taking a stab at it, but I think I gave myself a migraine.” Derek explained, sitting down with the baby still in hand…

“That’s fine, where’s the rest of your family? If there’s really that many people here, I figured there would be a lot of people running around.” he asked, unable to help his curiosity. 

“Date night.” Derek said simply, “they have it once a month, just to go out, and since I don’t date much, I get stuck with baby duty. I’m lucky, though, that Jason is the only infant currently in the family.” Derek said, shrugging. 

James nodded, not being able to help think that it was an incredibly cute picture, Derek, who was so buff and, honestly, a little gruff, being so gentle with a baby.

“Do they know you’re gay?” James asked, Derek nodded easily.

“Yeah, and they’re all cool about it. Hell, my uncle, dad’s side, is Bi. my family doesn’t have any homophobes.” Derek said, shrugging. “Do your parents know you’re gay?” he asked, James shook his head. 

“Nah, they’re… super religious and anti-gays… just today during dinner they were talking about how disgusting they were, how there was some gay people in their work places.” James said, Derek frowned.

“I’m sorry, that must suck.” he said, James nodded.

“Yeah, it does… but anyway, english! Should we get started?” James asked, Derek accepted the subject change easily enough. 

They went through a few worksheets, James was surprised by how late these things were.

“Dude! This paper is like 2 weeks old, how far behind are you? You’re a junior, right?” he asked, unable to control himself. Derek blushed. 

“Um, i’m a sophomore actually, I get that a lot though… and I didn’t, uh, start getting serious about school until like last week… i’m trying to catch up, but it’s hard.” he admitted, James just nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll help you as much as I can.” James offered, nudging Derek’s shoulder gently with his, mindful of the baby in his arms. 

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” he nodded. “Want to hold him?” Derek asked, seeing James eye the baby again… James thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

He took the baby gently, smiling down at the kid, getting a gummy smile in return. 

“Hey, what’re these?” Derek asked, after a moment. James looked up, blinking at the sight of Derek going through his song writing journal.

“Oh, those are songs i’ve been writing, like I told you.” he said, shrugging. “That is just the most recent one.” he explained. Derek nodded. 

“Do you have a melody for it yet?” Derek asked, reading the lyrics, James shook his head. Derek nodded. 

Before James could comment, or before he knew what was happening, Derek was singing the chorus… 

“Don’t change who you are,  
Don’t change who you love,  
If you love him hold him,  
If you want him take him.

If he loves you, he’ll hold you,  
If he wants you he’ll take you, 

It’s not wrong, even if you say it’s a sin,  
I love who I love for a reason,  
He’s warm and kind and I like that type. 

It’s ok if you don’t, because he’s not for you,  
I’m the one that will hold him in the end. 

So what if the world says no?  
All i need is for him to say yes. 

James just stared at him… his voice was amazing, it was deep, but firm. He loved it. 

Derek was blushing. 

“I don’t know if that was any good for-” 

“Derek, that was amazing. Your voice is awesome!” James said, beaming. Laughing when Jason clapped too. “See? Even your nephew agrees.” James said, Derek laughed.

“Uh, thanks. I guess.” Derek said, shrugging. “It’s a good song.” Derek offered, James shrugged. 

“Yeah, but not finished. I still need to work on some of the lyrics.” he said, shrugging. It was a process, but one he liked 

“Alright, we can work on music later.” Derek said, shaking his head in what seemed to be amusement. “For now, can we get back to work?” he asked, James nodded.

They worked for a few more hours, nothing particularly interesting happening until James realized the time.

“Oh crap, it’s ten thirty already?!” James said, squeaking a little bit. Derek blinked. 

“Why, what’s wrong?” Derek asked, James sighed.

“My mom said to be back by eleven.” he explained quickly, putting his own stuff away. He had gotten his work done while helping Derek, so at least he didn’t have to worry about that. 

“Alright.” Derek nodded, and when James was all packed up, bag slung over one shoulder he walked him to the front door. “Hey, thank you. I mean that. You helped a lot, i’m understanding this stuff a little better now.” he added, looking like he wanted to say more, but didn’t. Jame nodded.

“Anytime.” he said, again it felt like, before leaving. He got home a few minutes later, going straight up to his room. He was in a good mood, and didn’t want it ruined by his damn parents… 

He fell asleep a few minutes later, a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is not completed yet, it's still in the works.


End file.
